Out of all the flax fibres produced in Russia, 60-70% is represented by short flax fibres. The equipment of the cotton and woolen manufacturers is not suited for the processing of the flax fibre, as it is, unless it has been put through the cottonisation process, which modifies the characteristics of flax fibre, making it more cotton like.
The sequential processing line for treatment of flax fibres (patent RU 2109859C1 D01 G21/00, 1998) includes cleaning, opening and cottonisation of flax fibres. Disadvantages of this method are the low quality of the treated flax fibre and the complication of the treatment method.